inocence not lost, just left behind
by haydenunstopable
Summary: Junior is done with high school. on a whim, he joins the marine corps. rated t to be sure
1. 1 talk amongst friends

**i had an epiphany. a story about junior joining the military. first hes an marine, then an ODST, finally a spartan-4. lets see how well this goes.**

Me and my friend, Sam, were walking home from school one day.

"Graduation is around the corner." Sam commented.

" A few days, and were on our own. No parents, no school. Just us left to our own devices." I replied.

"What do you plan on doing after we graduate?" Sam asked.

"Well, dad would probably tell me to use my sports scholarships and enroll into college, Grandpa would tell me to join the military, and uncle Caboose, well, I don't rightly know what he would say." I replied.

"College. I'm enrolling into Iowa ." Said Sam.

We had made it to my corner. I waved goodbye and we went our separate ways. As I was walking home, I was wondering what I actually was going to do after school. When I opened the door, i saw a note on the end table.

 _Dear jr,_

 _I have to work a little late. Dont worry, nothing dangerous. Around 5, head to Sarge and Simmons' house._

 _Love you,_

 _Dad :)_

I put the note down then go to the kitchen. After I grab a soda, I head to the couch and turn on the Xbox.

 **I actually have high hopes for this fanfiction. Junior is actually a cool character to write fanfiction for. Well, thanks for reading**


	2. 2 memory lane

**yay. chapter two. i have decided to make this one a conversation between Tucker and Caboose. Caboose POV.**

Me and Tucker were fixing up the food for Junior's graduation party. While I was chopping the vegetables, Tucker spoke up.

"Wow. hard to believe my little boy is all grown up. It feels like yesterday that he was a little boy running around the base. Then kindergarten, 5th grade basketball, learning to drive. It just doesn't seem real he's graduating high school." Tucker said shakinly.

"Don't start crying on me little brother." I said jokingly.

"I'm not. I cant believe hes going out on his own." he replied.

"Well you know what that means." I said.

"Means what?" He asked.

"Have you gone dumb? Take him up on the roof under the moon and share his first beer." I said.

"Like dad would have done.." he said.

Hes eyes starting twinkling, like he was in some far off memory..

 _"Why did Dad makes us come up here?" Tucker asked._

 _"I don't know." I responded._

 _Just then, Dad climbed the ladder with a case of beer in his hand. He opened the box, grabbed a beer, opened it, then handed it to Tucker. He did this with me before grabbing one of his own. He raised his beer._

 _"To my boys, on the road to becoming men. You have brought me nothing but joy and laughter. May you find success, happiness, and the women of your dreams. And don't make me roll in my grave" He toasted us._

 _We both took a drink, then coughed._

 _'Its okay boys, it's your first time" Dad reassured us._

 _"Dad, what is this about?" I asked._

 _"Manhood. Right of passage. Growing up. It's a tradition that goes way back in our family. A couple of days before the son's graduation, the father takes him up to the roof of their house and gives them their first beer. Then they spend the night drinking and telling stories." Dad responded._

Tucker picked up his keys. I put the knife down then followed him outside.

 **I am highly interested in writing this now. I hope you enjoy :)**


	3. 3 under the moon

**one chapter of this before I continue working or start a caboose fanfic. enjoy. and yes, am doing this at 3 in the morning**

I looked at the clock.

4:50 pm

I turn off the xbox, throw my soda into the recycling bin, then put my boots and sweater on. I open the door then head down the street. I make it to grandpas at the crack of 5. I open the door.

'Wait, why is it so dark?' I thought.

Suddenly the lights flash on, people jump out from behind furniture yelling "surprise!", and my monster of an uncle ran up to me and hugged me. Then my much shorter dad, compared to uncle Caboose, at least, came up, ruffled my hair, and kissed me on the cheek.

"My little buddy, all grown up, about to graduate high school!" He commented.

"Dad…." I reply childishly.

I look around at whos in the room. I see grandpa limping towards me, and simmons had his arm around his girlfriend, Kaikana. I also see Anna, Cabooses girlfriend, walking towards him. Grandpa gets up to me and hands me a package.

"Open it." he urges.

It was a small package, but packing some weight. I rip the red wrapping paper off it, and laid my eyes upon a pistol case. I popped open the latches and grabbed a hold of a custom fitted m1911. It had a bigger and firmer grip than the one he lets me shoot at the range. The mag release is also bigger, plus there is an attachment bar on top. In the case were an extra magazine, a muzzle brake, a laser, and a small red dot sight.

"Grandpa, you shouldn't have…" I say in shock.

"Nonsense boy, this is your graduation party. Your big enough to handle this beast. Did you know, they make all sorts of human weapons to be better handled by sangheili." He replied with a grin.

We put our arms around each other and hug. Then kakaina started passing out plates and cups. We all filed into the kitchen. On the table were heaping piles of chicken wings, hamburgers, ribs, french fries, and salad ingredients. We all piled our plates high with food then went out into the living. As i dived in a fat chicken wing, Dad stood up. He walked over to the hvp and plugged in a chip. He then turned on the tv. Suddenly, a video popped up. It was of a little sangheili and a certain dark toned individual.

Dad was lying on the floor of blue base. Suddenly I came crawling in. I spot my tired old dad lying on the floor. I rapidly crawl over to him. As is start crawling and playing on him,

 _"Junior, leave me alone." ordered Dad in a tired tone._

 _I just laugh and continue playing. I somehow managed to get myself belly up on Dad and was looking at the ceiling. Then caboose walked in._

 _"What are you doing there mister?" Uncle Caboose questioned me._

 _I laugh at him and try to right myself. Suddenly the clip changed. It was small classroom. I was walking with some paint, when I tripped and splattered it all over the teacher! Then it changes once more. A large gym. I was at half court when a defender rushed me. I twirl dodged him then shot. The ball landed perfectly in the net. All you could hear was cheering and yells of victory. It changed again. A shooting range. My deer rifle. Me. I was aiming down range. **bang**. a look at the target revealed a headshot, right in his left eye. One more scene change reveals my first attempt at driving. After starting the car, I back it up into the fence. End clip._

Everyone clapped and cheered. My face turned red. Simmons then knelt down to me.

"Hey, go up to the roof and wait there. Your dad and caboose will be there shortly." he reported then turned around to go back to his girlfriend.

I finished my last bite then went into the kitchen. I put the plate and cup in the sink, grabbed my sweater and went outside. I spot the ladder leaning on the roof and I climb up. I make it to the roof and sit down. Half a minute later, Dad and Uncle Caboose came up, with a case of beer. Uncle Caboose grabbed one, opened it, and sat down. Dad grabbed one, opened it, handed it to me, then did the same for him.

"To my boy, on the road to being a man. You have brought me nothing but laughter and happiness. May you find success, happiness, and the right one for you. Oh, and don't make me come back as a ghost and haunt you." Dad toasted me.

"Amen." uncle Caboose replied.

They both took a sip, and so did I. it tasted funny.

"Dad, what is this all about?" I asked. "According to our family, your a man now." Uncle Caboose answered

"Our dad, your real grandpa, before our graduation, brought us up to the roof and we had some beers and he told us stories." Dad said.

"Tucker, tell him about the temple of procreation." Uncle Caboose said with a smile.

"I'm not sure that's a story to be told right now." Dad replied.

"Dude, he's 18! He can handle it!" Caboose said.

"You have to tell him how you killed Church first." Dad ordered

"Ok, Church and Tucker were standing outside and arguing about chics and tanks, and I was guarding the flag cause I made a remark about girls Dad told us." uncle Caboose said.

"I am going to regret it, but what did you say?" I asked.

Dad and Caboose laughed then tried to tell me.

"My dad, haha, said, haha, why buy, haha, the, haha, cow, hahaha, when you can get the, hahahaha, milk, hehe, for FREE! Hahahahhehehe." Uncle Caboose and Dad stuttered between bursts of laughter.

I was rolling on the roof laughing and almost spilled my beer.

"Hey, don't spill it, thats alcohol abuse you bastard!" Dad told me.

This set off another spout of laughter. So we sat under the half moon, told stories and drank beer, and of course, laughed.

 **I am satisfied with this chapter. if I didnt stop here it would have taken too long. thank you**


End file.
